


Стоит того, чтобы ждать

by Taracsacum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Peter is fifteen, Prompt Fill, Safe For Work, Soulmate AU, Tony Angst, soft starker, soulmates first word
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: Первые тридцать лет своей жизни Тони думает, что он не достоин любви, так как он единственный, у кого нет метки. Питер точно знает, кто его соулмейт, но ему никто не верит.Короткая история о соулмейтах, в которой меткой являются первые слова, сказанные одним человеком другому.





	Стоит того, чтобы ждать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worth All The Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125669) by [midtownstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midtownstorms/pseuds/midtownstorms). 

На протяжении всего взросления Тони думает, что он — неудачник без метки. Ребёнком, а затем и подростком, он разглядывает себя в зеркале с головы до пят, полагая, что надпись расположена где-то в не столь видном месте, но её нет. Он думает, что когда-нибудь она всё же появится, потому что его соулмейт, наверное, лет на пять его младше. А может, на десять? Или пятнадцать?.. Иногда он говорит людям, что метка у него находится в месте, скрытом от посторонних глаз, например, внизу живота, придумывает всевозможные странные фразочки, и однажды его чуть не исключают из школы за избиение других детей, которые дразнили его и говорили, что, должно быть, у него просто нет души.

Он растёт, слушая истории о чьих-либо родственных душах: как у его отца было аж два соулмейта (первая метка Говарда гласила: «Зови меня Баки», он скрывал её всю жизнь по понятным причинам. Она исчезла после крушения поезда и удивительным образом появилась снова в виде ужасного шрама за несколько дней до убийства), вторая метка — слова Марии: «Привет, красавчик», которые он слышал в своей жизни столько раз, что дважды чуть не женился не на тех женщинах.

Мария говорит сыну, что отсутствие метки не делает его неполноценным. Что в истории было множество великих учёных, которые ни разу в жизни не состояли в браке. Что, может быть, его соулмейт немой. Он не верит её словам, но ценит усилия матери. Правда в том, что он чувствует себя совершенно непривлекательным. Особенно когда видит, как метка его матери исчезает одновременно с её чувствами к Говарду. А когда Мария умирает, он окончательно теряет надежду найти свою истинную любовь.

Следующие десять лет он проводит на вечеринках в компании алкоголя, женщин и мужчин, у которых есть метки, гласящие: «Давай угощу тебя напитком» или что-то в таком духе. Отношения на одну ночь удобны. Они ненадолго удовлетворяют потребность в близости.

Когда на его теле, прямо над сердцем, появляются слова: «Эм-м… Что вы делаете?», у Тони нет никаких отношений. Это почти смешно. Тридцать лет он ждал явно не это «эм-м», и теперь становится совершенно ясно, что он намного старше своего соулмейта. Поэтому он занимается тем, чем и раньше, игнорируя крошечный проблеск надежды, зарождающийся в груди.

И ситуация с вырезанной меткой и установленным на её месте реактором кажется чертовски поэтичной — в плохом смысле этого слова. Он думает, что металлическое сердце предназначено для бессердечного (каламбур) и непривлекательного мужчины. Он никогда не слышал тех слов и даже не ожидал, что сможет когда-нибудь вырваться из этой пещеры.

Когда он влюбляется в Пеппер, каждый раз, когда она прячет метку, ему становится невыносимо. Он знает, что у неё начертаны не его слова, и то, как женщина притворяется, лишь усугубляет положение.

***

У Питера метка, расположенная на левой руке, была с самого рождения. Его родители, а также Мэй и Бен с опаской относились к его «хорошая работа, малыш», так как боялись, что Питер найдёт своего соулмейта слишком рано или это окажется кто-то намного старше него. Они понимали, что этого не избежать, но не хотели, чтобы Питер ушёл от них совсем ещё ребёнком. Но метку на его руке трудно скрыть, и, хоть Питер и слышит фразу, отчётливо виднеющуюся на коже, (и её вариации, так как взрослые пытаются не говорить точь-в-точь слова, которые видят у Паркера) много раз в течение следующих восьми лет своей жизни, они никогда не произносятся в первый раз.

Пока не начинается дроидная атака на Старк-Экспо.

Пока его рука не оказывается в хватке крошечной копии Железного человека, подтягивающей его вверх, защищая от возвышающегося дроида. Пока Железный человек, настоящий Железный человек, не оказывается рядом с ним, спасая ему жизнь.

«Хорошая работа, малыш».

Когда Мэй и Бен обнаружат Питера посреди разрухи, всё, о чём он сможет говорить, — его соулмейт. Его соулмейт — Железный человек. Его герой.

Никто ему, конечно, не верит. Мужчина вдвое старше его, да он ему в отцы годится, а Питер — маленький мальчик. Мэй пытается как-то пошутить, и азарт парня сходит на нет, когда женщина спрашивает, что сказал Питер Старку в ответ.

Ничего. Он ничего не сказал.

Восьмилетний Питер не падает духом, но двенадцати-, тринадцати- и четырнадцатилетний Питер с каждым годом постепенно теряет надежду.

Но это не мешает ему буквально впитывать каждую новость о невероятном, талантливом и красивом Тони Старке и его возможностях. И он больше ни разу не слышит в качестве первых слов «хорошая работа, малыш».

***

Тони почти забыл о своей метке к тому времени, как из его груди удалили реактор, потому что он уже настолько привык к её отсутствию, что больше и не беспокоится. Поэтому только представьте себе его удивление, когда он, сняв после операции окровавленные повязки, находит под ними «эм-м… Что вы делаете?», кривовато выделяющиеся на его зарубцевавшейся коже. И на этот раз Пеппер видит их и пытается притвориться, что вспоминает, как сказала их ему впервые, но они оба понимают, что это неправда. (Первые слова Пеппер, обращённые к нему, были: «Мистер Старк, я бизнес-леди, а не украшение». Тони никогда их не забудет).

Они пытаются жить дальше, но в конечном счёте это разрушает их обоих. Он отпускает её не потому, что должен, а потому, что хочет. Она достойна гораздо большего, чем он может ей дать. Она заслуживает своё «если тебе что-то понадобится, можешь звонить мне в любое время».

А Тони заслуживает его «эм-м». Он начинает это принимать.

Когда он наконец слышит это сидя в гостиной двухкомнатной квартиры Мэй Паркер в Квинсе прямо перед женщиной, слышит это от её пятнадцатилетнего племянника, он — мужчина готов поклясться — едва не падает в обморок.

Он всегда думал, что эти слова будут звучать с обвинением. Даже с отвращением. В нынешней жизни к нему приходит так много разозлённых людей, что он не удивился бы, приди к нему соулмейт с гневной тирадой. Он никогда не думал, что эти слова будут произнесены сладким заикающимся голоском, а пара огромных глаз будет смотреть на него с трепетом и обожанием. Сердце Тони пронзает острая боль, и он начинает паниковать, что, возможно, у него сейчас случится сердечный приступ.

Он чувствует между ними связь.

По крайней мере, он так думает. «Это ощущается именно так?» — вопрошает он. Встреча со своим соулмейтом? Он слышал от некоторых людей, что это похоже на некий разряд в груди. Другие же не чувствовали ничего. Ничего. И совсем не как в фильмах. Иногда люди полностью теряли память и никак не могли ничего вспомнить.

Когда он доходит до комнаты Питера, сердце Старка стучит с такой оглушающей силой, что тот едва слышит себя.

— Мистер Старк? — спрашивает Питер. Тони понимает, что ошарашенно пялится на него.

— Прости. Просто то, что ты… — он обрывает себя на полуслове. Он видит руку Питера. Он отчётливо видит «хорошая работа, малыш», эту метку парень никогда и не думал скрывать.

Но это были совсем не те слова, что он сказал ему, когда вошёл.

Его сердце ухает куда-то вниз. Он снова ошибся.

Но если он ошибся, то почему всё кажется таким правильным?

***

Питер тоже чувствует связь. Несколько лет он одёргивал себя, когда с удовольствием думал о том, что его соулмейт, скорее всего, Тони Старк, потому что сомневался, что встретится с ним снова, но теперь стоя прямо напротив него он смотрит на мужчину так, будто что-то в его жизни изменилось окончательно и бесповоротно. Они оба заикаются, разговаривая, и, когда Тони уходит, сердце Питера рвётся из груди, словно птица. Это Тони Старк.

Тони Старк и правда его соулмейт.

Он говорит это Мэй позже вечером. Она не совсем довольна этим фактом, но признаётся, что знала об этом с того момента, как открыла Старку дверь, так что, Питер, должно быть, всё это время был прав.

Они говорят об этом часами, и Мэй настаивает на том, чтобы Питер пообещал ей, что он не станет торопить события, так как ещё слишком молод.

С Тони точно это так просто не прокатит, поэтому с этим проблем нет.

Они проводят время вместе только после инцидента со Стервятником. Тони постоянно нервно бросает на него грустные взгляды, думая, что Питер не видит (а Питер замечает всё), и Паркер задаётся вопросом, а не обеспокоен ли Старк тем, что он его соулмейт? Вероятно, он хотел кого-то другого. Кого-то постарше, симпатичнее. Может быть, женщину. Питер так смущён и разочарован этим, что просто не может озвучить свой вопрос.

***

И вместо него это впервые делает Старк. Они корпят в его мастерской над обновлением веб-шутеров сидя плечом к плечу за рабочим столом. Одно из его любимых занятий — наблюдать за Питером в зыбкой тишине, подобной этой, отчаянно желая, чтобы его соулмейтом был именно он. Когда ему кажется, что эта мысль выбивает из его лёгких весь воздух, он решается об этом заговорить.

— Должно быть, это не очень удобно — всю жизнь иметь на руке эту метку, — небрежно начинает он, словно внутри него и не полыхает пламя чувств. — Там, где все могут увидеть.

Питер резко краснеет и прячет руку, и Тони уже жалеет о сказанном.

— Немного, — отвечает Паркер, ёрзая на стуле. — Люди всегда расспрашивают о ней, но я уже давно перестал им всё разъяснять, так как мне никто не верит.

— Ты о чём?

Всё внимание Тони сейчас было приковано к Питеру.

— О том, что это ты, — без тени сомнения выпалил тот. — Я понимаю, как это нелепо звучит, но так гласит метка, верно? По ней же можно догадаться?

Старк уверен, что шокированное выражение его лица сейчас выглядит комично, но Питер не смеётся над ним. Напротив, он сам удивляется, а потом всё объясняет. Он рассказывает ему о Старк-Экспо. Рассказывает, как Тони спас ему жизнь.

Мужчина не знает, что и сказать, он просто распахивает рубашку и показывает кривые строчки на груди, которые он скрывал столько лет, — первые слова Питера. Во рту всё пересохло от ожидания. Он нервничает, и Тони не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз вообще волновался, но рассказывает, как думал, что Питер не его соулмейт, что он не помнит то, о чём ему поведал парень, и как сильно он тосковал по нему.

Наконец, Питер целует его, и Старк понимает, что это стоило каждой минуты, проведённой в томительном ожидании.


End file.
